


Hot For Teacher

by LionessRinoaVIII



Series: SMAA Collection [22]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Companion Piece, Doggy Style, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Parent Quistis Trepe, Parent Zell Dincht, Post Timber Liberation, Post-Canon, Pregnant Sex, Shower Sex, So Married, Timber Garden, Triplets, Two Shot, seed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII
Summary: Quistis and Zell Dincht are both instructors at Timber Garden, a Garden founded by Squall Leonhart after Timber's Liberation and the fulfilment of the Forest Owl Contract. Quistis is 22 weeks pregnant with Zell's triplets, and the showers in Garden's locker rooms look like an appealing escape from reality when you're swollen with three over active little SeeD's. Smut and candyfloss.
Relationships: Zell Dincht/Quistis Trepe
Series: SMAA Collection [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765453
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xadrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadrea/gifts).



Twenty-two weeks pregnant with triplets wasn’t exactly where I pictured myself being at twenty-nine. When I thought back to my life at  Balamb Garden, my life was almost unrecognizable to me now. I had never imagined that annoying hot-headed blonde bombshell from my first year of teaching would end up the love of my life. I barely remembered growing up with him, but I remembered that first year teaching at Garden fondly. Seifer and Squall had always been my problem students, equally as hot-headed and too eager to prove that they belonged. But Zell  Dincht ...he was a little different. 

Seifer had popped my cherry the semester before, and that was awkward enough, but my burgeoning feelings for Squall were clouding my judgement further. I didn’t blame Cid or his administration for firing me. I had chosen Seifer and Squall to be on a team together for their  SeeD exam for reasons that were inherently sexual and entirely inappropriate. Seifer’s theatrics were as charming as they were irritating and Squall’s cool and collected demeanor was a foil for those characteristics. Zell on the other hand, was the picture of a perfect student. He followed the rules, his heart was big, and he was one of the strongest Cadet’s Garden had seen in several years.

I regretted not paying him more attention. That bitch that worked in the library was always drooling up one side and down the other of him, and my taste in men when I was young was about as shallow as the  Trepie’s admiration of me. They hadn’t admired my skill. All of the attention I received in  Balamb was superficial. My first spouse hadn’t even loved me for what was in my heart, and I was lost deep in those thoughts as we pulled into our driveway that early Saturday morning. It was a weird memory to mull over after the news we had just received and I tried to shake it from my mind as I felt a hand sneak over the gear shift to squeeze at my thigh. 

“Are you feeling okay,  Quisty ?” My husband’s voice sounded worried and I smiled at him as I soaked up the affection that bled from those beautiful teal blue eyes. We were newly married and our five-year-old was babbling happily about nothing at all in the backseat as she played with one of the dolls Squall and Rinoa had given her for her birthday the year prior. 

I reached to trace the long black tattoo on the side of his face with the tips of my fingers and hummed. “I’m okay. Your babies are just beating me up from the inside. Little brawlers.” I teased. I was trying to lighten the mood. We were just getting home from an emergency ultrasound, because I was feeling more stretching pain around what we assumed were twins than I thought was normal. I was big to only be twenty-two weeks pregnant, even knowing I was carrying both a little boy and a little girl. It turned out that another little girl had been hiding in there with her sister and it was nothing that we had been prepared to hear. 

Zell and I were both instructors at Timber Garden by that point in our lives. Zell had been promoted to  SeeD Commander, which I knew was a gracious attempt by Squall to provide our growing family with more Gil. Fact of the matter was, though, our daughter was very ill, and keeping her alive cost money that even the lucrative pay at Garden just didn’t support. We didn’t know how we were going to survive adding three new family members into the mix. “Hey, don’t make that face. Everything is going to be okay. I’ve decided to pick up some weekend shifts at Hina’s pet shop down near Timber Metro. Everything’s going exactly as it’s meant to.”

I hated that he needed two jobs to support us. I felt like the pregnancy rendered me unable to sufficiently pull my own weight and I sighed as the bubbly voice of my little girl rang out from behind me. “Ma, Pa, can we get out now? I  wanna wawk to  Noctwis’s house.” Zell muttered of course to our sweet Garnet and walked her down the street as I waddled inside and forced my tired body up the long staircase that lead to our upstairs bedroom. I had no idea how I was going to get up those things as the triplets got bigger and my back was killing me by the time I finally made it to the top. 

The babies slammed their feet into my bladder in protest and I almost burst into tears as I realized I was going to have to go back down.  _ Goddamn it, I left my prenatal vitamins in my locker at work. I haven’t taken them today.  _ A little bit of piss trickled down my legs and I swore at my own children as I grabbed for the shower  caddy I took to work on training days. I guessed I might as well clean myself up while I was there. “Please behave in there, you three. Mommy is really stressed.” 

I tromped angrily back down the stairs and sent Zell a text letting him know where I would be as I made the walk back to Garden. I should have taken the car, and Zell was probably going to be disappointed in me, but driving the car kind of hurt. The babies pushed against the steering wheel, and I knew by the time I was nine months pregnant I wouldn’t be able to drive at all. I was just getting too big for it. It felt like it took me forever in my condition, but the Garden wasn’t far, and I huffed in exhaustion as I swiped my keycard to enter the staff locker rooms hidden in an alcove on the second floor. 

It was passed time for classes to be over, and unlike the students, most of the staff lived off campus, so it was eerily quiet. I didn’t like being at Garden after hours for that very reason. There were children everywhere on the first floor, but the second and third were a ghost town passed six pm. It reminded me of when I pulled late night shifts when I was married to Fujin and I shuddered hard at the memory. I was rummaging through the odds and ends I kept in my locker when the overhead light suddenly flickered on and I yelped as I nearly jumped clean out of my skin. I bent over to grab my vitamins quickly and a rough pair of hands grabbed a fistful of my ass. 

I turned around and swung hard, but a gloved hand blocked my fist as a gentle laugh pierced the silent atmosphere around us. “Whoa now, can’t a man admire his wife’s goods without  gettin ' clobbered?” I relaxed immediately at the sound of my husband's voice and slapped his chest hard as I let out an aggravated ‘oof’. I could have seriously hurt him. I locked my belongings back up and scooched my rear against Zell’s pelvis in retribution as his hands migrated back to my butt. “ Y’know , someone ought to clobber  _ you,  _ Quistis Dincht . You’re not supposed to be on your feet.”

Even as he said so, Zell’s voice was tight with lust as I continued to grind against him and I chuckled smugly to myself. “I love it when you call me that.” Zell’s arms coiled around my middle and a blissful sigh parted his lips as our babies pelted his hands tenderly. Zell had been made to be a father. I had never met another man who oozed paternal love the way he did. Well, with the exception of Squall. He was a special case. Squall Leonhart had a bond with his daughter that rivaled any love I had ever witnessed before. 

“It’s your name, baby.” 

I smirked. “I know. It’s the only name that’s ever made me felt like I belonged somewhere.” I hated the last name  Trepe . It was my piece of shit adopted parent’s last name, and Fujin had taken it when we married despite my pleas otherwise.  Dincht was my safe haven, my home, my family. Zell leaned forward and nibbled on my ear, and I could feel his erection pressing firmly against the seam of my skirt. “Zell...”

“Do you want me to show you just how much of a  Dincht you are?” He started to slide his hands between my legs and I swatted him away as I stood up straight. 

I tucked a long strand of blonde hair behind my ear and snickered at the pout that was forming at the edges of his lips. He was so handsome. “I don’t think you want to do that. Your children decided to drop their heels into my bladder. I. ..wet myself a little.” I admitted, gesturing toward my shower caddy. Understanding washed over his features and he let out a belly laugh that shook his entire body.

“Why didn’t you just say so? C’mere.” Zell turned the knob on one of the nearby showers and steam filled the small room quickly. I fought the smirk that crept slowly onto my face and my husband tugged on my dark brown arm warmers as he nipped at the pale skin that waited just beneath. I moaned a little as he kissed a hickey onto my right shoulder and unzipped my salmon halter. An exposed midriff wasn’t considered appropriate for most expectant mothers, but I had never cared. This was my first set of biological children and I wanted to show them off. 

I wasn’t wearing a bra and my breasts spilled out as I worked my way out of my skirt and leggings. I released my hair from the claw clip that held it in place and allowed it to cascade in loose ringlets down my back. I was glad to be out of the soiled clothes and my breathing changed a little as I watched Zell’s erection strain against his pants. I pushed his short-sleeved jacket from his torso and shoved him towards the shower as he kicked his shoes and socks off quickly. I fumbled with his high-rise jeans, freeing his penis with a  fwap that made my mouth salivate. “ Well, I can’t get pregnant twice, what are you waiting for?” I teased. 

Zell snorted and squeezed my hands as he pulled me under the scalding water with him. “Waiting for my missus to bend that sweet ass over for me.” He purred, all but humping my backside as I groaned under the soothing pressure of the warm shower. “Let me love on the beautiful body housing my little ones.” 


	2. Chapter 2

My milk hadn’t quite come in yet, but that didn’t mean Zell wasn’t going to pray for it as his hands snaked around my body to tweak my nipples. He rolled them between his thumb and index fingers and stretched them as his palms kneaded my breasts like dough. I felt one of the triplets stretch their entire body out against my pelvis and the increased pressure was intense as I rocked back to entice my husband’s hardening erection. “ Mmm Zell...please...” He rubbed some soap onto the tangerine loofa from my shower caddy and lathered it between our legs first, cleaning away my accident from earlier. The friction was beautiful and as he  rinsed away the  suds, I arched my back and spread my hips. 

“Someone is eager tonight.” He muttered happily to himself as he all but mounted my backside in an attempt at soaping up my breasts. I knocked the loofa from his hands and whined, earning a grunt of both surprise and pleasure as I ground back against him. 

“I’ve had a bad day. I just want to be a horny teenager again for five minutes.”

I couldn’t see him, but I could almost hear my husband's smirk stretching off his face. “Oh, Daddy can last a lot longer than five minutes. Who do you think I am, Squall?” I wasn’t sure what Rinoa had been telling him about her sex life, but that made me laugh and I squeezed my legs together in an attempt at keeping my children from rolling into my bladder a second time. “No, no, you don’t get to tease me like that and then close your legs. Spread ‘ em babe.” He teased, pulling my thighs apart and craning his neck to swipe his tongue between my folds. 

The hot water poured down my face and breasts soothingly as electricity shot up my spine and I sat back on Zell’s face. There was nothing in the world like the feeling of my husband’s mouth on any part of my body. Zell  Dincht was a skilled eater, and that didn’t stop with hotdogs. He pulled his tongue away and dipped two fingers inside of me, curling them deep as his mouth found a new home against the dimpled cheeks of my ass. I bucked downward in excitement. “Zell... Zeeeeell .....” The moan was purposefully wanton and I smirked as I heard him mutter ‘shit’ under his breath. 

I wiggled my ass and he used his free hand to pry my cheeks apart. His tongue expertly swirled around the pert sensitive skin of my asshole and I was on another plane of existence as he slowly pushed his tongue inside. He pumped his digits rhythmically in and out of my cunt and his teeth grazed the rim of my anus gently. A thick wetness was pooling around his fingers already when he stretched them out inside, adding a third as he pressed as far into me as his hand would allow. I reached between my legs and rolled my swollen achy clit around in a circle as I whimpered loudly.

“ Mmm , I  wanna kiss you so fuckin’ bad.” Zell growled as he pulled back from my ass, biting and nipping at my skin playfully. Zell’s favorite part of sex often was a steamy make out session, and I felt bad that we had to do it from behind frequently because of my ever-growing midsection. The triplets didn’t seem to feel guilty at all, however, because when their father pressed his fingers sharply into a tight bundle of nerves, three pairs of feet danced on my bladder in excitement. My body clenched as I neared orgasm and more than a little pee leaked all over Zell’s hands. 

Sheer embarrassment spread throughout my body and I started to cry before I could stop myself. For better or worse I knew Zell loved me, but it was the nastiest thing I'd ever done during love making, and I already felt less and less beautiful the heavier I grew. “I’m s-so sorry, I didn’t...oh, Zell, babe...” I tried to get up but Zell softly pushed me back down and reached for the discarded loofa. 

“ Quisty ,” He crooned sweetly. “You’re  carryin ’ my babies. You hush your mouth.  C’mere .” He rinsed his hands under the warm water and slid his arms under me as he carefully hoisted me into his arms. There was a hot tub in a far corner of the locker room, mostly used for physical therapy after injuries, and Zell carried me over before fiddling with the dial to make sure the temperature would be safe for our precious cargo. “Lay down on your  back as best you can.”

Lay down on my back? In the water? I blinked at him like he’d suddenly sprouted a second head. “You mean...float?” 

“Yeah, that.”

My Zell was such a smart man that he was stupid and I laughed hard as I stretched my tired body out in the frothy water. It felt nice and Zell’s erection bobbed in the water as he swam toward me. He grabbed my thighs and massaged the soapy loofa between my folds delicately, careful not to get it inside of me. His touch was so gentle that you never would have guessed he was one of the strongest  SeeD’s Garden had ever seen. I wished I could see his beautiful face and I moaned a little as his firm hands washed the suds away. “Split me in half.”

His laugh filled me with bliss and he made sure I could see his eyebrows wiggling smugly as he teased my opening with the head of his penis. My back wanted to arch but I held as still as I could. “You don’t  gotta ask me twice, baby!” Zell pumped an enthusiastic fist into the air before ramming the length of his cock deep inside my body. I cried out in pure bliss and he steadied my body with his firm hands to make sure I didn’t sink. 

Zell’s hips rolled into me so slowly it burned and my breathing was shallow in my lungs. The curve of his cock massaged my insides and something deep within me pulsed and throbbed. The warm water was enticing and Zell leaned forward to run his tongue down my exposed middle as I splashed at him playfully. “D-Don’t-- ahhhh !” I wanted to giggle at the sensation of his mouth drooling along my bump, but that cock was working it’s magic and I couldn’t hold in the loud moan building in my chest. 

His hands jerked my hips toward him roughly, deepening our connection as my lips swelled and throbbed with need. He picked up his pace and it felt like I could feel the head of his dick plowing through my cervix and into the core of my belly. Of course, it wasn’t, but the sensation was amazing and I wanted so badly to grind down against him with all my strength. I arched my back a little and my head almost went under the water before Zell’s strong arms hoisted me up straight. “Careful, babe. Don’t move too much, I don’t want to hurt you.”

_ Drown me for all I care.  _ I thought to myself, aching with need as my eyes rolled to the back of my skull.  _ Drown me in your thick seed.  _ There was an intense heat pooling in my groin and the hot water of the tub did little to mask how wet I was for him. “Zell, I’m g- gonna \---harder! Please!”

I couldn’t see his face over the triplets but I imagined the boyish grin that was no doubt spreading with a sappiness that rivaled a Shakespearean sonnet. His hands snuck up my front and he rolled a nipple through his fingers as my pelvic floor clenched tightly around his rigid member. “F-Fuck,  Quistis !” I couldn’t hold it back any longer. He groaned my name like it was his lifeline and my legs trembled violently as I felt him cum inside of me. Zell always filled me to the brim and he leaked out of the sides of my pussy as he pumped himself completely dry. 

My whole body shook with pleasure and waves of ecstasy wrecked my body as he pulled out and swam around to the other side of me. He swiped his own cum from between my legs and rubbed it on my tits. It was sticky and warm and he massaged it into my skin as he kissed me upside down. His tongue rolled into my mouth like it was made to reside there and I sucked on it roughly. I bucked my hips as gently as I could at the feeling of his fluid sliding around my aching nipples. 

Zell trailed the kiss from my lips to the shell of my ear and his fingers curled into my hair as his sweet breath tickled me softly. “I knew we’d be together somehow. From the first time I laid eyes on you. And now...now we’re having children. You’ve made me so happy.” He whispered. His words stunned me sightly and I was overwhelmed with emotion. He’d never told me that before. All those years I wasted on people who didn’t give a shit about me...and Zell had loved me from the start?

I almost couldn’t accept that. Zell’s heart was the most beautiful I had ever encountered and the only person who resided there was  me. I was blessed in ways I didn’t deserve. A few tears trickled down my cheeks and I moaned as he pulled a cum soaked breast into his mouth. “If I had known,” I panted. “There never would have been another. Why did you help me have a baby with Fujin if you were in love with me?”

Zell was quiet for a moment. His teeth nibbled and loved on my erect nipple as he suckled his own seed from my body slowly. “Because I wanted you to be happy. My feelings were irrelevant, yours were not. And I don’t regret it. Look at our precious Nettie.” It was true. Garnet wouldn’t have existed were it not for her father’s pure unadulterated selflessness.

I couldn’t control my own hormones racing through my body and a small sob shook my chest as my husband moved along to the other breast. His hands rubbed me soothingly as he wiped away my tears and I had never been more turned on by pure tenderness in all my life. “But it in my butt.”

“W-What?” Zell pulled back a little, bewildered, and I let out another pathetic weep as I struggled to compose myself. 

“I love you, and I w-want you in my b-butt.” I sounded hysterical even to my own ears, but my heart was bursting with affection as Zell doubled over with peels of sweet laughter. I loved the sound of his voice. It was rich and lilting and it wiped from me every fear and worry I had ever had. He was the love of my life. I didn’t know how I had ever once survived without Zell Dincht. 

Zell drummed his fingers along the swell of my abdomen and his face lit with joy as the babies kicked him forcefully. He was a proud daddy and no amount of money trouble would have ever made him regret our kids. He was excited for them in a way that touched my very soul. “I think maybe you need to rest,  Quisty . Sleep first, and then I’ll fist the shit out of your asshole, how does that sound?” His words were filthy, but his tone was loving, and I couldn’t help the loud snort that vibrated from the back of my throat. 

“How romantic, instructor.” I teased. I was a little sad when he grabbed for a towel and wiped the remainder of his fluids from my chest. I didn’t want the fun to be over. He helped me out of the tub and wrapped me up as he grabbed for a hairbrush from my shower caddy and worked it into my long blonde tangles. 

“I’ll show you romantic.” Zell winked at me and continued to brush my hair for a moment before he pulled me tight against his chest and rubbed the towel gently along my arms as he coiled himself around me. “I love you so much. I hope you always know that. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Character's belong to Square Enix.


End file.
